The Survey
by Usagi-chan. Megumi Ribbon
Summary: This is a little survey including all the ff8 characters...well most of the main ones. it's funny. read. then review. ^.^ we're waiting!!


Title: The Survey  
Author: .:Usagi-chan:. & Megumi Ribbon   
Disclaimers: we dont own ff8  
Comments: this is cool. read.   
  
~*~   
  
Question #1.  
Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
  
Squall Leonheart: ...Whatever.   
  
Rinoa Heartilly: Our name is the Forest Owls. NOT the Forest Chickens.   
  
Zell Dincht: Are hotdogs made out of chickens??  
  
Selphie: Chickens are sooooo cute!! tee!! ^.^   
  
Irvine: To get to me of coarse!!   
  
Quistis: Once I thought I fell in love with a chicken... but really, I just wanted to eat him. sad story.  
  
Cid: If everyday, the chicken ate good chicken feed, then he could cross the road healthly. I like chickens.  
  
Matron: There was one little boy at my orphanage, and he was so cute!! His name was Chicken.   
  
Seifer: Damn chickens!! I keep tellin' them everyday to stay OUT of my pants!!! ...Go ask the chicken-wuss. he understands   
chickens quiet well.  
  
Raijin: Seifer doesn't like chickens, ya know? So I don't either, ya know?  
  
Fujin: CHICKEN WINGS.  
  
Laguna: I ate a chicken once. *scratches his head* It was good.  
  
Ward: .........  
  
Kiros: Ward's sayin' that chickens his favorite food. You can see it in his expressions.   
  
Ellone: If we look at the past, chickens used to be a type of dinosaur.   
  
  
Question #2.   
Who is the funniest character in your travels?   
  
  
Squall: ...Whatever.   
  
Rinoa: Squall can be so confusing some times. It's so funny!!   
  
Zell: Squall.  
  
Selphie: Squall Leonheart.   
  
Irvine: I'd hafta say Squall.  
  
Quistis: Squall.   
  
Cid: Squall.   
  
Matron: I don't know Squall very well, but everyone told me to put Squall so I did.   
  
Seifer: Squall Leonheart, man!  
  
Raijin: Squall, ya know?   
  
Fujin: LEONHEART.  
  
Laguna: My son!!  
  
Ward: ..........  
  
Kiros: Ward's trying to say 'Squall'. You can tell from his expressions.   
  
Ellone: Squall.   
  
  
Question #3.  
How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?   
  
  
Squall: ...Whatever!   
  
Rinoa: Let's find out. 1....2....3....4....5....6....7....8....9...ect.  
  
Zell: Tootsie Pops are yummy.  
  
Selphie: Jeez! Everyone KNOWS the answer is 3!! tee! Hey, that rhymes!! tee!  
  
Irvine: What Selphie said.  
  
Quistis: The world may never know.  
  
Cid: If you measure the diameter of the Tootsie Pop, you'd find that the diameter is 3.5 cm and divide it with x   
  
Matron: My kids like to eat Tootsie Pops.  
  
Seifer: What kind of a question is that?  
  
Raijin: I'm with Seifer, ya know?  
  
Fujin: TEN.  
  
Laguna: 1....83....5....2....6...14....9....10. The answer is ten. *gleams with pride*  
  
Ward: .......  
  
Kiros: Ward is trying to say, '1'. You can tell by his fingers.  
  
Ellone: In the past, there was a man to find the same answer. He finally did get the answer... He was killed before he got to   
tell anyone.  
  
  
Question #4.  
How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck if a wood-chuck could chuck wood?   
  
  
Squall: ...Whatever?  
  
Rinoa: If Squall was a wood-chuck, I'd squeeze him, and love him, and kiss him, and take very good care of him! I'd laugh too.  
  
Zell: Do wood-chucks like hotdogs?  
  
Selphie: ....Wood-chucks are cute!! tee!  
  
Irvine: ....Girls like wood-chucks. I wish I were a wood-chuck.  
  
Quistis: uh... ask Squall. He should know.  
  
Cid: Basically, a wood-chuck could never really CHUCK wood. It doesn't make sense.  
  
Matron:  
  
Seifer: What is this survey!!?  
  
Raijin: Hmmnn.... I think about maybe 10, ya know?  
  
Fujin: TEN.  
  
Laguna: What's a wood-chuck?  
  
Ward: .......  
  
Kiros: Ward is tryin' to say 39071639. You can tell by his expressions.  
  
Ellone: Is this a trick question?  
  
  
Question #5.   
If you could change your name to anything, what would your name be?  
  
  
Squall: WHATEVER!!!  
  
Rinoa: Whatever's Girl.  
  
Zell: Hotdog Man.  
  
Sephie: Fluffy  
  
Irvine: Babe-Magnet  
  
Quistis: The GIRL who DOESN'T get the guy, but The GIRL who DOES get the guy is a FAGGOT!!! THE GIRL WHO   
DOESN'T GET THE GUY SHOULD GET THE GUY!!!!!! ERRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Cid: hehe. Lucy.  
  
Matron: Fred.  
  
Seifer: Captian Planet! OH YEAH!!!  
  
Raijin: Mr. Orange Juice  
  
Fujin: CAPTIAN PLANET'S GIRLFRIEND.  
  
Laguna: Macho Man.  
  
Ward: .......  
  
Kiros: Ward is trying to say, 'The Man With the Answers'. You can tell by his expressions.  
  
Ellone: Sexy Chick.  
  
  
Question #6.  
What is your favorite word?  
  
  
Squall: *shrugs* I dunno.   
  
Rinoa: *sighs* ...whatever.  
  
Zell: Hotdogs!  
  
Irvine: Girls.  
  
Selphie: Howdy.  
  
Quistis: Candle. I really like that word.  
  
Cid: There are many words in the world, therefore all of them is my favorite.   
  
Matron: Happiness.  
  
Seifer: Poop. hehe.  
  
Raijin: Rainbow....*sighs*  
  
Fujin: DOGS.  
  
Laguna: Cheese.  
  
Ward: ......  
  
Kiros: Ward is trying to say 'Bananas'. You can tell by his expressions.  
  
Ellone: Lipstick.  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned!!   
  
Okay. That was all REALLY korny. But you have to admit, most of it WAS funny... give us credit. REVIEW!! Tee!! 


End file.
